Give Me Love
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: "What do you want me to do, Elijah? Be your Katerina again?" "No, just feel. Let me in. Let me love you." It's been ten years since Elijah saw Katherine. When he sees her again her humanity is off and she's worse than ever before. Three part one shot. Kalijah.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

"One more whisky, please," Elijah Mikaelson raised his glass slightly to regain the waitress's attention.

The waitress, whose nametag read Janet smiled flirtatiously as she refilled his glass. He seemed to always attract the young, college girls.

Elijah took a small sip, trying to concentrate on the news that was playing behind the old TV, but his thoughts always seemed to drift off to his other problems. Klaus, who had practically ran him out of New Orleans, his little sister, Rebekah who had run off with Marcel and now they were somewhere in Europe.

Then his thoughts drift off to Celeste, the witch that he and his siblings had killed before things between then became breakable. Then there was Hayley, both of them had, had feelings of attraction towards other, but at the end they were so different. Hayley was young and carefree, while Elijah was often stuck in the pass. Last he had heard Hayley had settled down with a young man from a nearby werewolf clan and they were both happy. His little niece, Cassie was living with them, but she often went back to visit Klaus.

A part of Elijah felt guilty that he had left New Orleans, but he just felt that he and his siblings needed a nice long break, preferably for a few hundred years.

Klaus and Elijah didn't speak at all, and Rebekah send the occasional postcard, and he received a letter from Cassie every month.

Elijah had settled down for a few weeks in a little town called, Roseview in the middle of Alabama. And he had to admit that he had grown rather fond of the little town.

His gaze switched back to the news, there was a reporter talking in low, hushed tones. There were police cars and yellow tape in the scene behind her. "This is the fourth murder committed just this month alone in the small town of Camilla. The murderer has so far been undetected, and all of the victims are usually young people with wounds on their necks and sometimes decapitation. Only one victim has been left alive, Susan Ann, still in the hospital recalls the night that she and her friend were attacked. Susan Ann describes a woman with curly, brown hair, olive skin, and dark eyes as her attacker. Any leads please call the number below."

"Scary, huh?" Janet said. "I mean Camilla is practically next door."

Elijah nodded. "Strange little thing indeed."

He tried to concentrate back on his drink, but he found out he couldn't. The neck wounds alone practically conformed it was a vampire attack, probably a young, impulsive vampire. The description that they had given reminded him of Katerina.

He shook his head. Don't be stupid, Elijah. He scolded himself. Katerina is dead.

Ten years ago, Klaus had practically boasted to him that Damon had called him and told him that Katerina was dying because Elena Gilbert had shoved the cure down her throat and the side effects had been nasty. Elijah had decided selfishly, not to say goodbye. He knew he wouldn't have been able to bear it.

He also wondered briefly if, it could be Elena. Last time he had seen her, her humanity had been off. Nonsense, there were a lot of brunette vampires.

Despite this, his curiosity got the best of him. He found himself paying for his drink and getting into his car and driving to the little town of Camilla. He parked his car near the streets that the attacker preferred to hunt and waited into the night.

Almost like clockwork, a car driven by some rowdy teenagers parked in the middle of the road. They were obviously drunk. Elijah sat back startled when something jumped in the hood of the car. One of the girls screamed as the vampire easily tore the door open and pulled out one of the shaking guys and began feeding on him.

There was no mistake about it, those brown curls belonged to a Petrova.

"That's enough, Elena." Elijah said firmly as he grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back. He stared back. The girl's features were angry and her entire mouth was covered with blood. Even her eyes looked angrily at Elijah. This wasn't Elena. It couldn't be. "Katherine." He said calling the girl by her English name.

"Thank God, you can tell the difference," Katherine snapped. "And you should know that Elena is dead. Now there's only one doppelganger. Well, the only one that really matters. Now back off."

Elijah used his vampire speed to grab her and take her into the forest. He pinned her against the wall. "How is this possible? You're supposed to be dead."

"Disappointed?" Katherine gave a cold hearted laugh. "I'm not surprise, not after the goodbye present you send me, the siblings that hate my guts. Let me guess, you would prefer that sweet little Elena were the one alive, didn't you kiss her once? What a bummer. Nice seeing you, Elijah."

Elijah refused to let her go. "What happened to you? How did you survive?"

Katherine smirked, but she was no fool. She knew Elijah would have her pinned to the tree all night unless Katherine started giving answers. "I was a traveler, and before I died I became a passenger in Elena's body. My daughter, Nadia and some other witches used a spell to keep my soul in Elena's body-which I don't mind since we look exactly the same. So they did the spell and Elena went into my old body. So bye, bye Elena. The Salvatore brother weren't exactly happy that I and Nadia killed their previous snowflake of light or whatever, so they did a little payback. They killed my daughter, but they let me live. Something about living with the guilt or what not. Can I go now?"

But Elijah didn't seem to hear her, he was still processing. Elena dead. Katherine was alive.

But there was still something missing. He knew that Katherine was rather rough with her victims, but she always either compel them to forget or throw their bodies away, the Katherine he remembered never left evidence behind. Something was wrong.

"Your humanity is off." He stated.

"Yeah, so?" she said annoyed as if Elijah was the stupidest person on the planet. "Why, do you care?"

Elijah pursed his lips. "I don't like it."

She gave him a dirty look. "Well, that's none of your concern."

"Please," Elijah said. Even though it had been ten years, it might have well been a hundred. He hated seeing her like this. Cold, manipulative especially towards him. She was crueler than ever before. "Let me help you. Let me help you regain your humanity."

"Actually, there's nothing you can do about it." Katherine simpered. "So fuck off."

"Language, please." Elijah quickly broke her neck and carried her back to his car. "Oh, you have no idea what I can or cannot do, Katerina."

-End of Part I-

Hope you enjoyed it! Get ready for lots of Kalijah fluff! A review is always nice :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Katherine woke up slowly. She hated getting her neck snapped, it just made her incredibly sore, not to mention grouchy. Her palms touched the soft edges of something particularly soft. A bed. Well, at least they had tried to make her comfortable after snapping her neck.

Her brown eyes narrowed towards the person who had snapped said neck. Elijah was sitting in an arm chair quietly reading a book without a care in the world. As if he hadn't snapped her neck. As if they hadn't seen each other in ten years. As if Katherine hadn't just told him off. He looked remotely calm. It was kind of creepy actually.

Elijah finally looked up from his book. "Ah, good evening Katerina I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

Katherine let out a little scoff. No way was she staying here. She used her vampire speed to quickly jump from the bed and open the door of the little apartment. But when she tried to actually leave the house, she found out she couldn't. It was like something was preventing her from exiting.

"You spelled it!" she hissed.

Elijah didn't even blink. "Yes, I did while you were napping. Well, a witch did. I decided to take all necessary precautions since I know . . . how crafty you can be."

Katherine felt her anger boiling over, and briefly forgetting that she was no match for an Original she pulled out her fangs and tried to pin Elijah against the wall.

Elijah barely moved a muscle as he threw her (as gently as he possibly could) onto the bed where she had just woken up from.

An amused smile twitched on his lips, but he refused to show it. The last thing he wanted was for Katherine to think that he was playing. He wanted for her to turn on her emotions as soon as possible.

"Honestly, Katerina did you really think a baby vampire like yourself could be a match for an Original?"

"Oh, please." Katherine scoffed as she sat up. "If sweet, ever so innocent Elena managed to kill an Originals it makes me think that your kind aren't so hard to kill." She was hurting him, where it hurt the most- his family.

Elijah smirked as he flashed in front of her. "You can try, but darling you won't succeed. I could do this all day."

Katherine gave a little humph as she turned around, hitting Elijah on the cheek with her glossy brown curls. "But I'm bored, and I can be a pain in the ass when I'm bored so can you just get your witch so that she can do some hocus pocus and we both can get on our merry way to better things."

Elijah cocked his head to his side. "No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I don't fully trust that you won't expose the entire vampire species to the world," he said dryly. "And I'm worried about you. I don't like this," he searched for the right words. "This Katherine Pierce façade at it's worse."

Katherine shrugged. "Maybe you don't know the real Katherine at all."

"I've meet both Katerina Petrova and Katherine Pierce and in the state you're in," he said slowly. "You're neither of them. I need you to feel, to care, to love. To be something other than this cold hearted person you are so determined to be."

Katherine scoffed, a sly smile on her lips. "What do you want me to do, Elijah? Be your Katerina again?"

"No," he said almost desperately. "Just feel. Let me in. Let me love you."

"What love?" she demanded. "If I remember correctly, you left me for Klaus of all people and while I was being tormented at the Salvatore resident on my death bed you didn't even bother with a fucking text message. So, no I'm not falling for the whole let me love you speech. I hate you, Elijah. I want nothing to do with you."

He had to admit those words hurt. Katherine knew him too well, he knew exactly what she needed to say to make him hurt. She wanted to hurt him so that he would let her leave. Clever girl. Too bad Elijah wasn't falling for it. Thankfully, he knew her weaknesses as well.

Elijah pushed back a stray curl from her face and murmured. "Katerina."

Katherine slapped his hand away roughly. "Don't call me that. Don't you get it, Katerina is dead. I hate it when you call me Katerina."

Elijah didn't back off. "You didn't use to hate it. You used to love it when I called you that."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Used to."

Neither of them spoke for a moment, they just glared at each other wondering which one of them would break eye contact first.

Elijah won.

Katherine turned around, "I'm going to go to bed."

"Sweet dreams." Elijah couldn't help, but jab sarcastically.

Katherine gave a little hiss in response.

* * *

"Good morning."

Elijah's brown eyes flew open. He felt someone kiss his cold cheek. Katherine. She had sneaked into the guest room, next door to her own room. She was wearing a lacy, black nightgown that the girl he had compelled to buy some clothes for her must have chosen. Well, he had to admit that it suited her very well.

Her brown curls were extra shiny and there was a smirking smile on her lips to replace the scowling one from yesterday. She kissed his jaw, narrowly missing his lips. "Morning." Elijah had to admit that it was a pleasant change, especially since she had been extremely feisty a few hours ago.

But Elijah was no fool, he knew that this was another Katherine Pierce move. Seduction and acting like an innocent girl to get what she wanted. She had already tried the tough approach which had failed miserably, and now she was going for the sweet as sugar one.

Elijah sighed as he sat up. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as easy as he had anticipated.

Katherine immediately bounced into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck so that he could smell her sweet perfume. "Elijah," she perfected her lips into a pout. "I've thought about it long and hard and I've learned my lesson. You're right I just need to stop acting like a spoiled brat and start listening to you." She leaned her head down expecting a kiss.

"Katerina," he murmured in her ear. "If you're trying to seduce me to get your way, let me just tell you that I'm not falling for it and that you're wasting your time."

He placed Katherine to the side and stood up and headed to the shower without a second look back at her.

Let's just say Katherine was less than thrilled.

* * *

Within an hour Elijah was dressed, neatly shaven, coffee was ready, blood bags were in the fridge and he was mentally preparing himself for another day of dealing with a very stubborn Katherine Pierce.

"Katherine."

He frowned when she didn't answer, it was a very small apartment.

"Katherine, I'm not going to ask again. Come here."

Muttering to himself, he went to her room. She was probably pouting because her seduction trick hadn't worked. "Katherine?"

Her room was empty and he slightly panicked thinking that she managed to escape, that is until he heard Katherine singing a sweet, old Bulgarian song.

Curiosity, getting the best of him he pushed open the bathroom door and found Katherine relaxing in the tub having a bubble bath. Her hair was in a bun and she had even added red lipstick. She smirked at him. "Don't be shy, there's plenty of room for two."

Elijah stumbled out a response. "No, I'm sorry, it was very improper."

Katherine giggled and rested her chin on her hands. She winked. "Oh, come on, no need to be shy. You've already seen me naked," she blew a bubble at him. "You know you want too."

He had to admit that he was very, very tempted.

"Breakfast is ready." He said simply, he turned around leaving a very disappointed and frustrated Katherine behind.

-End of Part II-

Thanks so much for your reviews, I am so thankful! Hope the second chapter didn't disappoint.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

They had been stuck in that tiny apartment for over two weeks and Elijah was starting to think that instead of helping Katherine heal, he was helping Katherine torture him. Elijah was a very patient man, but even he had to admit that once or twice he had felt like strangling Katherine or at the very least breaking her neck.

Ironically, Katherine didn't seem to notice or if she did, she never mention it. It seemed that they constantly argued morning and night. It was a constant push and shove. "Elijah style therapy" as Katherine had called it, wasn't helping. The last thing that Katherine wanted to do was talk about feelings and emotions. The horror.

So one afternoon, Elijah decided to try a different approach, to slowly start giving her what she wanted: freedom.

"What's that?" Katherine pointed towards the gold colored envelop that Elijah had slid towards her.

Elijah shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee. "Open it."

Katherine looked at it suspiciously before she opened the envelop. Inside were two tickets for the opera Carmen, ironically her favorite. She raised an eyebrow towards Elijah. "What is this?"

"Tickets to the opera." He said. "I thought you would enjoy it."

Katherine smirked. "I do enjoy the opera. I just find it funny that after two weeks of captivity, you let me fly as free as a bird."

"Not quite," he corrected her. "I'm going with you to ensure . . . that everything is in order."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please you just want to spy on me."

Elijah ignored her as he went towards the hall closet and pulled out a black shopping bag. He handed it to her. "I got this for you, I thought you might like it. Make yourself pretty."

Katherine scoffed as she took the bag. "Oh, please I'm always pretty."

* * *

Katherine had to admit that Elijah had pretty decent taste. Ironically all the Mikaelsons did. Elijah had purchase for her a long, red dress with tiny crystals below the bust and a pretty, silky shawl to go along with it. Katherine couldn't help, but feel giddy. She was finally going to be free.

She was just putting on a bit of lipstick when Elijah cleared his throat and stepped in the doorway. "Are you ready?"

"Almost," she smirked when she saw Elijah in a tux. "My, don't you look dashing."

Elijah almost blushed, but he refused to fall for her charm. "Ready to go, Katerina?"

Katherine, looking slightly disappointed nodded.

"You look beautiful, Katerina." He said after they got into his car. "Red is your color."

Katherine allowed herself to smile as both of them stayed quiet during the ride.

* * *

"First a couple of ground rules," Elijah stared at Katherine. The wind was slightly hitting her face making her curls fly in the air. "You do not leave my sight, do you understand?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"I'm serious, Katerina do not leave my sight," he warned.

"And if I do?" she smiled micherviosly at him.

Elijah didn't smile. "Well, if you do, locking you up in an apartment for two weeks will seem like Heaven compare to what I will do if I have to chase you down."

To her credit, she didn't even flinched. She just winked. "Come on, we're missing the best part."

* * *

She tricked him.

Elijah hadn't thought that it was actually possible, but Katherine Pierce had manage to leave the opera right under his nose. Elijah blamed the stupid idea in the first place. He had become so engrossed in the music that he had completely forgotten that he was supposed to keep an eye on Katherine.

One minute she had been next to him, and when he had looked back she had disappeared. He had quickly left the opera house, convincing himself that she possibly couldn't have gotten far. He used his vampire speed to quickly search around the streets.

He was cursing his stupidity when he finally saw a figure in a bright red dress with a black shawl. Katherine. His first instinct was to yell at her, but then he saw that she was standing in front of a church. Her head was lowered slightly, in prayer position and Elijah saw a couple of tears roll down her cheeks.

"You've never strike me as the religious type." Elijah said as he flashed next to her. "I told you not to leave."

"Elijah, that was fast." Katherine said as she tried to remove the black smudges from her eyes. "And I'm not usually, I was on my way to Miami, and I saw the church and I though why the hell not. I'm going to hell anyway, if there is a hell. Stupid mascara."

Elijah gently lowered her hands. "It's ok, to cry Katerina," he said. "It means you finally got your emotions back."

"So?" she said sarcastically. "Elijah crying won't bring my daughter back, nor erase all of the mistakes I've done through the years."

"Your daughter would have wanted you to be happy."

"Well, she was asking for the impossible. Why does everyone that I love leave me?" her bottom lip trembled.

"Katerina, I will never leave you-"

Katherine shook his head. "Don't make promises you can't keep. Always and forever, I get it Elijah your family is always first, and I know this is a stupid question to be asking you ten years later, but why didn't you visit me on my death bed? I send you a message and you never responded, you never came. And even though I lived, it still hurt."

Elijah felt a lump in his throat. "I was afraid-"

"And you think I wasn't?" she shot back. "I was going to die convinced that you hated me!"

"I couldn't face it, I was a coward. I didn't want to accept the fact that you were going to die. Before I found out you were alive, I regretted that decision," he dried her remaining tears with his thumb. "Please forgive me."

"I still love you, Elijah." She whispered. "If that means anything to you."

Elijah lowered his head and kissed her slowly. "I have loved and waited for you for over 500 years. Welcome back, my Katerina."

**The End**

Hope you guys enjoyed this little three part one shot, please review!


End file.
